


You'll Be Sorry

by LetsGankIt



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romanticized non-con, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGankIt/pseuds/LetsGankIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's soldiers in the Archangel Corps are held to a higher standard.</p>
<p>And that standard doesn't include stealing like you just did. Breaking the rules has just earned you a punishment and Michael is getting awfully creative with the punishments he doles out. Despite yourself, you might just find that you enjoy your punishment just a bit too much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Sorry

You’re sitting in an interrogation room with your hands behind your back. Handcuffed. The metal digs into your wrists when you rotate them searching for a comfortable way to sit. You’ve been left alone in here for at least an hour and you finished counting the ceiling tiles fifteen minutes ago. You sigh.

The door swings open and a familiar face steps in. It’s Michael. You’ve heard stories of the punishments he doles out to his soldiers, the ones that break the rules. Usually, you’re the type to follow the rules to the letter but this time the temptation was too much.

Now you’re going to pay for giving in to that temptation.

“I’m told you stole something,” Michael says.

You look over at him and your eyes trail down to the whip at his side. Your heart stutters in your chest and your mouth goes dry. You turn back to looking at the wall. “Yes.”

“I expect better from my soldiers,” Michael replies. He walks behind you so you can feel his presence behind you, his fingers stopping just long enough to squeeze painfully on your shoulder before he keeps walking to the other side of the table and glares you down. “I expect better from you.”

You move your tongue around in your mouth in a desperate attempt to wet it again. In the end, you just choke out the words. “I’m sorry.”

“Not yet you aren’t, but you will be,” he says. His hands trail on that whip and you let out a whimper. Color lights up in your cheeks. You can feel the warmth of it in your skin and see it mirrored in the shiny metal wall behind Michael. He arches an eyebrow. “The whip scares you.”

“Yes,” you whisper.

His fingers abruptly move from the whip. “Well then I guess it’s a good thing I have something else planned for you.”

“What?” you ask, the words slip out before you can catch them.

“All in due time,” Michael says. “Stand.”

It’s incredibly awkward trying to pull yourself from your position on the chair. Your handcuffed hands are hard to pull over the back of your chair. You end up stumbling forward, running into the hard muscled chest of Michael who has moved to your side of the table once more. Your breasts press intimately against his body and then you wobble backwards. His hand snakes out, catching and balancing you. You lick your lips, watching the way his eyes follow the movement. “What are you going to do to me?”

He applies pressure to your shoulders. “On your knees.”

You drop to your knees. The concrete hurts against soft skin, even through the well-made uniforms of the Archangel Corps. You look up at Michael, confused. “I don’t understand.”

Michael’s fingers go to his zipper and suddenly you understand all too well.

“Sir-“ you start.

He pauses. “The crime you committed is punishable by making you a V1. Is that preferable?”

Your stomach rolls at the thought. “No. Of course not.”

“That’s what I thought,” Michael replied.

His pants open to reveal a long, half-hard cock which he palms with his hand in front of your face. Even half hard it’s thick and you can already imagine how strained your cheeks will feel as your lips stretch to wrap around it. You lick your lips again and, looking up, you can marvel at the way Michael’s pupils dilate even further the motion. His face is the same emotionless, stone like setting it always is, but there’s a flush to his cheeks that isn’t usually there. His hand moves up and down his length and his breath starts coming quicker. “Open.”

You do. The head of his cock bumps your bottom lip and then he pushes past. Your imagination is right as you open your mouth wider to take him in. Your lips are a tight ring around him, and reflexively you swallow, your cheeks hollowing against him. He closes his eyes and tips his head back. “Perfect.”

This wasn’t your idea but it’s certainly preferable to the whipping you had all but assumed you were going to receive. It’s definitely better than becoming a V1. You’re down here on your knees, and it’s not nearly as bad as you thought it would be.

If this was the way into Michael’s good graces, then so be it.

You concentrate on breathing through your nose as you take him further into your mouth. His hands work into your hair, gripping strands between his long, firm fingers and holding your head in place. From your place, you drag your tongue across the head of his cock and watch his lips part in a silent gasp. Your tongue works under him and even with him holding your head you manage to move enough to lick a stripe up from balls to tip. He grows thick in your mouth.

His hands slide down from your hair to grip your cheeks. His hips jerk and he groans. You choke, eyes watering from the surprise thrust. You take a deep breath through your nose and then suck him deep into your mouth until the tip of his cock bumps against the back of your throat. You swallow around him and from the sound that comes from deep inside Michael’s chest that was the right thing to do.

He gasps. “Move your head.”

You bob your head and hollow out your cheeks. Despite yourself, you feel yourself growing wet between your thighs. You squirm and pressure is applied to just the right spot. You moan and the vibrations move through him. He jerks again but you’re more prepared this time.

He thrusts slowly and grips your face tightly near your jaw tight enough to leave bruises. You do your best to suck when he thrusts in but at this point he’s taking control. You pull on your hands, the ache between your thighs desperate for a touch but unable due to the handcuffs around your wrists.

“Fuck,” he groans. His thrusts pick up pace, the head of his cock dipping down your throat.

Your own hips wriggle and you can feel your panties soaked wet from your arousal. His thrusts come hard and fast down your throat. You can feel him rubbing against your lips. He throws his head back, fingers tight on your jaw growing tighter and tighter as he fucks your mouth.

You sit there, mouth open, ready to beg to be touched. You throb and burn with a need for release.

As your own release goes ignored, Michael is on the edge. He squeezes your face and thrusts once more, shoving himself down your throat and halting. Thick, salty come spurts down your throat and you can barely catch a taste of him on your tongue. His hips jerk once more, emptying the last of him, and then he pulls out. His softening cock leaves a trail of come on your bottom lip. His thumb comes around and wipes it off before you take his thumb into your mouth and suck the come from it.

Michael’s face has returned to the emotionless state. “Yes, I think you’ve more than made up for your crimes.”

He walks away and leaves you alone, still kneeling on the floor with an orgasm just out of reach.


End file.
